


Jealousy

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [13]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Silly, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: With the inclusion of another Ike in the Smash Tournament, the older Ike is feeling a little possessive of Marth.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, kinda dirty thing I wrote. Heed the tags. Hope you enjoy!

It was an awkward situation. Ike could say that he’d faced his share of obstacles, but never before had he felt so uncertain. True, his past obstacles had all been surmountable by strength and his sword. This obstacle, though, was one that required a skill he lacked: tact. He realized that. He knew full well that he had not an ounce of diplomacy in his body. Talking to people was Marth’s job. That was why Ike usually remained silent, flanking the prince alongside Meta Knight as Marth handled any social issues that came up.

So far, Marth had been their conduit for public relations when it came to their strange relationship. Even in a place like Smash Castle, where anything could happen and anyone could do or be almost anything, their situation was odd. Three men, one not even human, in a polyamorous relationship. Yeah, he’d say that was pretty fucked up. It was a good kind of fucked up, the kind he liked, but still. Marth knew how to handle it, though. He always carried them through on his social grace, never allowing anyone to feel any discomfort.

But this… What was one supposed to say when faced with a younger version of themselves?

Even Marth was at a loss. There were only a few Smashers who knew about Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight, and so it wasn’t necessarily a requirement to divulge anything. But from the moment the younger Ike had joined the Smash Tournament, older Ike had known that the beans would be spilled somehow.

At first, he had been his usual stoic self. Even at the age of 17, Ike had been a bit standoffish. But obviously, he was curious about the kind of life he would live in the next three years. The two had conversed a few times, and had even hit it off for a while.

Then the younger Ike had met Marth again.

The attraction was there. As he had lived through that age himself, and had joined the tournament at the same age, the Ike known as Hero recognized all too well what those furtive looks in the prince’s direction meant. He remembered thinking that Marth was far too attractive for his own good. He’d even had a few intimate sessions with himself with Marth at the forefront of his lust-fueled thoughts. The older Ike was well aware that his younger self was now quite smitten with Marth, especially now that the prince was maturing. He only seemed to get more beautiful with each passing year.

This was going to be a problem.

Just how was he supposed to react, he wondered? On the one hand, he couldn’t blame his younger self. On the other hand, he wanted to smack him with the hilt of his sword when he caught the youth looking at HIS prince. He could share with Meta Knight, but sharing with himself was… Well, it was just too bizarre. Would their threesome become a foursome, then, or would it remain a threesome because two of the participants were technically the same person? What if Marth liked the younger Ike better? Would that mean he was disappointed in the man he’d become? Or would he prefer the man, and shun the boy as immature and therefore undesirable? And either way, how would Ike feel about that? He would be insulted no matter what the reaction, wouldn’t he?

The vanguard groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

“Coin for your thoughts?”

Ike looked up. Marth had come over from the picnic field, to the oak tree where Ike was now sitting. He was panting, and his knees were dusted with snow. Away in the field, the younger Ike was still kicking the football around with Link, Shulk, and Samus. Ike the Hero frowned as he noticed his younger self glance in Marth’s direction.

“Just wondering what to get everyone for the holiday.” A lie, but Ike didn’t feel like getting into it right now. Marth seemed to know. He always knew.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” He moved to the circle of bare brown grass beneath the tree, where Ike had cleared the snow, and sat down. He leaned closer to the taller man, so their arms were pressed together. For a moment, Ike forgot his jealousy. He smirked at Marth, returning the soft smile on the prince’s face.

“Taking a break?” Ike’s smirk fell when his younger self loped toward them.

“Yes, my hands are getting numb,” Marth said, holding them up for emphasis. “I was thinking about going inside for a while.”

With eyes locked on his younger self, Ike reached over and took Marth’s pale fingers in his own larger hands. Marth blushed and tried to pull away, but Ike held him fast. His younger self glared at him, shrugged, and walked away.

“What are you doing?” Marth asked.

“Warming your hands up,” Ike said, still watching the young mercenary retreating.

“No, I mean… Why are you so angry?”

“I’m not angry.” The stern glare on his face told a different story.

Marth slipped one hand out of Ike’s grasp and reached up to caress the side of his face. Their eyes met, and Ike felt his irritation dissolving like melted snow. “Ike…”

The impulse was sudden. Ike leaned over and kissed Marth, pulling him closer with one arm around his back. Marth struggled, trying to pull away, but Ike’s hand tightened on his wrist. He submitted, tilting his head back and allowing Ike’s tongue to probe his mouth.

They broke apart, and Marth ducked out of Ike’s embrace so he could catch his breath. “What’s gotten into you so suddenly?” he panted, catching a glimpse of the others out in the field. They were still busy with the game.

“Nothing,” Ike said, clearing his throat. “Hey, let’s go find Meta Knight. I feel like a game of chess.”

>>><<< 

Ike couldn’t be sure, but he thought he’d just seen his older self kissing Marth. That couldn’t be it, though, could it? He didn’t notice when the football came up to hit him in the head. “Sorry!” Shulk shouted. Ike didn’t pay it any attention. His older self was now walking away with Marth in tow, and it looked like they were holding hands. That was weird. Shrugging, the younger Ike went back to the game.

>>><<< 

The older Ike had no intention of finding Meta Knight. Pulling Marth behind him, he made for the castle as quickly as he could. They passed by other Smashers, with Marth trying his best to bid them a polite hello while being dragged along like a dog on a tether. Ike didn’t bother to stop in the entryway to clean his boots, and they slipped a little across the marble floor of the foyer before finding a footing on the plush red and green carpet that had been laid out for the holiday.

 “What’s the hurry, Ike?” Marth asked, but Ike pulled him along relentlessly. Instead of Meta Knight’s room, Ike made for his own. “Where are we going?!”

Triumphantly, Ike threw the prince against the bed. Marth barely managed to remain standing. The vanguard pushed the door closed haphazardly, and stalked towards Marth. “What’s gotten into you?!” the prince asked, a note of panic in his voice.

“The question is what’s about to get into you,” Ike growled, and grabbed Marth’s upper arms so he could pull him up for a kiss. Marth’s knees gave out, but Ike held him up, clawing at Marth’s clothing and all but ripping his coat off. “Mph!” Marth’s whimper was muffled by Ike’s tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Ike wasn’t really sure why he was so aroused, and so pissed off. He wasn’t even listening as Marth tried to calm him down. The flow of his blood thundered in his ears. All he knew was that he needed to get inside Marth, now. “Ike…” Marth groaned as Ike pulled back to yank his pants down. Ike wasn’t even bothering with Marth’s boots. The prince’s pants were still dangling from one leg as Ike settled atop him.

Marth just managed to reach for the lube on the nightstand before Ike attempted to enter him. “Wait!” he commanded, and Ike seemed to listen. He paused, his rock-hard member already poised for action. Marth fingered himself, not quite trusting Ike to do it. The savage gleam in his eye and his ragged breaths made him seem mad, crazed. But he waited. He allowed Marth to push two fingers into himself, and then Ike grabbed his arms and forced them above the prince’s head, pinning them to the bed with both wrists in one hand. He couldn’t wait any longer.

>>><<< 

Meta Knight had been busy with matches all day, and was looking forward to seeing his companions at dinner. When he entered the dining room, though, he was met with a strange scene: Marth was slumped against his chair, his eyes half-closed and his food untouched, while Ike glared across the room at something. Had they had a fight?

Getting some food from the buffet line, Meta Knight joined his friends at their table in the corner. “Good evening,” he greeted as he sat across from Ike and Marth.

“Oh, hey,” Ike blinked and looked over at the knight. “How did your matches go?”

“Fine…” Meta Knight turned to Marth. “Your Highness,” he said.

“Hmm? Oh! M- Meta Knight,” Marth seemed to snap to attention, and winced as his back straightened. “I’m sorry, I was… Well, I trust your matches went well?”

“… Yes. What happened to you two? I thought you were going to come watch.”

“Aww, missed us?” Ike asked, grinning.

“You both look as if you’ve had a fight,” Meta Knight said.

“N- no,” Marth mumbled, stirring mashed potatoes around with his fork and avoiding Meta Knight’s gaze. “Not a fight…”

“We were _busy_ all day,” Ike said with emphasis.

“… Ah.” Meta Knight now understood why Marth seemed to be uncomfortable sitting down. No more was said about it, but Meta Knight noticed that when conversation lagged, Ike would glance across the room and frown. If allowed to do so for too long, his frown became an all-out glare.

“He won’t tell me what’s wrong,” Marth said after dinner, as he and Meta Knight walked upstairs. Ike had gone off to spar with Samus and Falco. The prince was walking a lot slower than was normal, and Meta Knight had to pause at the top of the stairs to wait for him. “He was acting like that earlier, before we… went to bed.”

“Seems he did a number on you,” Meta Knight said quietly. Marth didn’t respond until they were safely in Meta Knight’s room.

“I’ve never seen him so fierce,” Marth admitted, sitting carefully on Meta Knight’s bed. “He seemed very angry about something, but he refused to talk about it. I- I don’t think he was angry with me, though. It was very strange.”

A twinge of anger made Meta Knight’s fists clench. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, but we went so hard that we fell out of bed… We finished up on the floor. My back hurts, that’s all. I think in the end, Ike’s knees got it worse!” he laughed.

It wasn’t altogether unheard of for Ike to be rough, but the vanguard had behaved oddly at dinner. Meta Knight wondered what could have happened to him. “We’ll ask him tonight,” Meta Knight said, sitting next to Marth. “We can get it out of him.”

“I sometimes wish he was more forthcoming with his thoughts… At least, when they aren’t just blunt observations!” Marth said with a laugh.

“If he was, he wouldn’t be Ike,” Meta Knight said. “All the same, we’ll find out what’s bothering him if we have to beat him senseless.”

“Ahaha, you mean on the stage, right?”

“Maybe.”

>>><<< 

Ike felt better after burning off some energy with Samus and Falco. A few others had rotated in and out of the practice rounds, too, and he’d gotten to thoroughly test his strength. Irritation had built up during dinner, while he’d watched his younger self to make sure he didn’t so much as look at Marth. Now he felt calmer. He stepped out of the training room, and headed for the men’s showers.

Inside was already hot and steamy, and it felt good. Ike undressed, borrowing one of the lockers to store his things. As he stepped into one of the stalls, though, there was a rush of cold air as the door opened. Voices echoed around the bathroom.

“Come on, you can tell me!”

“Drop it, Pit.” It was the younger Ike. The older Ike’s ears perked, and he pulled slightly out of the hot spray of the shower.

“Why? I thought we’d become pretty good friends!” The angel’s pout was obvious in his voice.

“I’m not gonna tell you, period.”

“When my friend has a crush on someone, it’s my duty to help him out. I’m an angel of love!”

“No, you’re not.”

There was the sound of locker doors opening, and of shifting clothes and armor. The older Ike strained to listen, feeling heat rising in him. So, his younger self had a crush on someone, huh?

“Just tell me, then,” Pit said. “Guy, or girl?”

“Pit…”

“Come on! Just tell me that!”

“… Guy.”

“Oho, really? That kinda makes sense.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, the other Ike is…”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that. What’s with him and Prince Marth?”

“Hehehe, you don’t know?” Pit snickered, and lowered his voice. Mistakenly, he thought this was enough to keep them from being overheard. “Word is that they’re going out.”

“Huh…” Was that bitterness in Ike’s voice? The older Ike’s fist clenched around the bar of soap so hard that he left finger grooves.

“Of course, there’s also a rumor that Marth is going out with Meta Knight, so…”

There was no reply after that. The two had stepped into different shower stalls, and the sound of running water increased. The older Ike stared at the white tiles in front of him. So, his younger self had a crush, and was interested in whom Marth was dating. He gritted his teeth, seething. There was no way he would let himself steal his own lover (did that thought make any sense, even?). He would have to warn Meta Knight, too.

>>><<< 

When Ike returned to Meta Knight’s room, he was worked up again. The first thing he saw was Marth on the bed, and he went right for him without so much as a “hello”. Marth started to greet Ike, but his breath was knocked out of him as Ike fell on top of him, kissing him roughly.

All Ike was thinking about was proving to himself that Marth was his. He didn’t notice Meta Knight until a squirt of cold water hit him in the ear. “YEEEK!” he reared back, rubbing at his ear, and another squirt got him in the face. “What the hell?!” Meta Knight had come out of the bathroom with a squirt bottle.

Marth shifted out from under Ike as the mercenary shook himself like a wet dog. “Just what is wrong with you?!” Marth demanded.

“Dammit, what was that for?!” Ike glared at Meta Knight, who leveled the bottle at him in warning. Ike flinched as Meta Knight’s finger twitched on the trigger.

“Calm down,” Meta Knight said, and Ike sat back, still rubbing his ear with a glum look on his face. “Tell us what’s going on.”

“I just got riled up, I guess,” Ike mumbled.

“Ike…” Marth scooted closer and put his hand to Ike’s cheek. “Something’s made you angry… and excited.” The prince blushed. “Ahem… It’s just that we’re worried about you. Did something happen?”

Ike looked away, his brows furrowed. “My younger self is after you,” Ike said.

“What?”

“The other me,” Ike said. “He’s got a thing for you. I was jealous.”

Marth and Meta Knight looked at each other. “How do you know?” Meta Knight asked.

“Ugh, I can just tell!” Ike said, frustrated. “I even heard him and Pit talking about it!”

“Oh, Ike…” Marth laughed. “Do you really think I’ll run off with him?”

“I dunno… Isn’t he technically me?”

“No.” Marth leaned close to Ike, and kissed him on the cheek. Ike wrapped his arms around the prince. “You’re you. He’s him.” The prince was looking at Ike with such tenderness that it made the mercenary blush.

“It’s not like I thought… I mean, you’re not attracted to him or anything?”

“Even if I think he’s handsome, you’re the one I like,” Marth said. “There’s no confusion for me. You’re the one who I’ve been with all this time.”

The beginnings of a smile tugged at Ike’s lips, and he allowed Marth to meld into him as they met in a deep kiss. “I love you,” Marth said, pulling back. “And I love you,” he said, turning to Meta Knight. “You’re both the most important to me. Nobody else can change that.”

“Jeez, you’re getting sappy on us,” Ike said, but his heart felt lighter. He felt like he could fly. “I l- love you, too,” he said, his face red.

“As for the other Ike, he’ll get over it,” Marth said. “You didn’t really start liking me until you found me with Meta Knight, right?”

“Y- yeah, that’s true…” Ike scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. “I did have a crush on you, though.”

“A crush is just a crush,” Marth said. “Maybe he’ll find someone else?”

“Maybe.” It didn’t really matter to Ike anymore. He held Marth securely, feeling warm on the inside and outside. It was a strange realization to him, but they had never said “I love you” to each other before, outside of sex.

Meta Knight put the squirt bottle down, and settled into Marth’s embrace so the three of them were almost stacked together, back to chest. “So, we can put that behind us now,” Meta Knight said. “Or… Do you need some more reassurance, Ike? Should I give you a kiss, too?”

“Shut up!” Ike laughed, punching the Star Warrior on the shoulder. All the same, he wrapped his arms around Marth and pulled Meta Knight closer, too. It felt good to have them both here, even if he didn’t exactly love Meta Knight.

Snuggled together, they watched as snow began falling outside, illuminated in the sconces lining the outer walls of the castle. It truly was a beautiful time of year.

>>><<< 

Meta Knight was a curious sort. Even though he didn’t show it, he liked to keep tabs on people. Ike’s insistence that his younger self was falling for Marth had piqued his interest, and so he sought out the young warrior. He found him out in the courtyard, taking practice swings against a wooden dummy.

Ike was alone, so Meta Knight appeared to him. “You should go inside soon,” the knight said, catching the boy’s attention. “Adrenaline will only keep you warm for so long.”

“Hey, Meta Knight,” Ike greeted, shouldering his blade. “What’re you up to?”

“Just walking around,” Meta Knight said. “When you’re as old as I am, your body gets stiff easily. You have to remain active.”

“Heheh, Yeah, right,” Ike grinned. “You’re not that old.”

“You’ve no idea.” It had been a running joke between them, back when they’d traveled together to stop the Subspace Emissary. Ike had kept trying to guess how old Meta Knight was, and Meta Knight had strung him along with vague hints. He’d been labeled as almost any age between 20 and 200 – which wasn’t even close to the truth.

“Wanna walk together?” Ike asked. “I could use a cooldown.”

Meta Knight said nothing, but waited for the mercenary to sheathe his weapon before he started walking towards the trees on the other side of the courtyard. “How are you settling in here?” Meta Knight asked in an uncharacteristic show of interest.

“OK,” Ike said. “It’s kinda weird. I remember what it was like during the Brawl tournament, but there’ve been a lot of changes since I was here.”

“I imagine it was strange to see yourself,” Meta Knight said.

“Yeah, and the prince… They both changed a lot. Well, uh, I changed.” Ike looked over at Meta Knight. “You haven’t changed much, though.”

“I would hope that you can still count me as a friend,” Meta Knight said. This was a little more forward than he normally would be, but he wanted to get to the point.

“Yeah, I do.” Ike grinned. Then his face softened into an expression of contemplation. “Hey, since we’re friends… Can I ask your advice on something?”

“I’d be glad to help.”

“Well, it’s like this…” They stopped under the stand of trees, and Ike leaned against one, wrapping himself up in his cape. “I’ve got a crush on someone here. I remember feeling this way before, but… Lately, it’s gotten stronger.”

“And you aren’t sure if he feels the same way.”

“Right.” Ike looked up through the naked branches. “I wanna get up the courage to ask him out. I just don’t know if it’d ruin any friendship we have.”

“Is this person seeing anyone already?”

“Well, there are rumors…”

Meta Knight saw then that he’d backed himself into a trap. If he advised Ike not to act, it would only be ethical to let him know about Marth’s relationship with the older Ike – and about Meta Knight’s relationship with the prince.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Ike sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve never been good at this stuff. Never been in a situation like this before.”

Meta Knight kept his voice even and nonchalant. “Who is this person?”

“Pit.” The answer shocked Meta Knight so much that he suddenly turned to look at Ike, his cape swirling in the snow.

“Pit?”

“Yeah.” Ike blushed. “What should I do about it? D- do you know if it’s true that he’s seeing Dark Pit?”

Meta Knight quickly regained his composure. “No, he’s not,” he said. “I think you should talk to him about this. Tell him. The worst he could say is that he isn’t interested in you, and then you can go from there. Your friendship can survive this.”

Ike nodded. “You’re right. Thanks, Meta Knight!” He looked down at the round warrior, a smile on his face. “You know, it always did feel good to talk to you. You’re not as judgmental as others.”

“I’m glad I can help,” Meta Knight said cordially. They started walking back towards the castle.

“So… Do you know what’s up with my other self?” Ike asked.

“What do you mean?”

“He keeps giving me these odd looks, like he’s pissed off at me. I thought we were getting along OK, but suddenly he started acting like he’s mad at me.”

Meta Knight chuckled. “We are friends,” he said. “I’ll keep your secret if you’ll keep mine. Agreed?”

“Yeah…” Ike frowned. “What is it?”

“He was jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“He thought you were after Prince Marth.”

“After… What?!” Ike laughed. “I mean, sure, he’s pretty good-looking, but… Wait…” Ike stopped walking as he puzzled this information out. “Why would he care? Does that mean… Are the rumors about them true?!”

Meta Knight said nothing, but Ike could tell that he’d guessed it.

“No way!” he balked. “I’m with- I mean, my future self is with Prince Marth?!”

“Keep it to yourself,” Meta Knight said, continuing towards the castle. Ike came up behind him at a trot.

“So, the rumors were true! Huh!” He laughed. “That’s so weird… But I guess it makes sense. So, the rumors about you and Prince Marth are wrong, then? To be honest, I always thought you two had a thing.”

Meta Knight looked at Ike, and still said nothing.

“… Meta Knight, did I steal Marth from you?”

A deep chuckle resounded from behind the knight’s mask. “No,” he said. “The rumors are true – both of them.”

“Then… You’re both dating Marth? Er, Prince Marth?”

Meta Knight nodded.

“Wow…” Ike shook his head. “What a bizarre setup… But… Uh, I guess if it makes you happy, then… Good for you.” There was silence, and then they came to the back steps. “Can I ask you one more thing, Meta Knight?” The knight waited patiently. “Did we… I mean, did you three get together during the Subspace thing?”

“No,” Meta Knight said. “Our paths crossed much later.”

“Huh. OK, then. Goodnight.”

Meta Knight stood out on the steps, wondering how well he still remembered the younger Ike. It would be hitting him any minute now. As Ike trudged into the castle, stomping snow off of his boots on the entryway rug, he was thinking, _“That’s so weird… My other self is actually sleeping with the prince! And Meta Knight’s sleeping with the prince, too! Wait… But then, does that mean…?”_ He stopped when he was halfway to the stairs. _“Did I… Does my older self also…?”_

An anguished scream tore through the castle, and Meta Knight laughed to himself. Then he took to the air, flying over the castle roof and directly to his window, where he used his cape to warp inside.

Ike and Marth were still in bed, cuddled close together under the covers. “Where have you been?” Marth asked, holding the blanket up so Meta Knight could slip underneath. Meta Knight declined the offer, instead standing beside the bed.

“I spoke with the other Ike,” he said, and Ike sat up, frowning.

“About what?”

“About his crush.” Meta Knight noticed that Ike tensed up. “It’s not on Marth.”

“What?” Ike and Marth both said, and now Marth was sitting up, too.

“I can’t tell you who it is,” Meta Knight said. “It’s his business, and not my secret to tell. But you can relax, Ike.”

“Heh, I am relieved!” Ike said. “Even though you said all that earlier, Marth, I was still a little… Well, no matter now.”

“That means you need to apologize,” Marth said sternly. “You were giving him nasty looks all this time!”

“Yeah…”

Meta Knight took off his armor and mask, and joined his companions under the covers. Now that the drama was over, he was relieved. Jealousy wasn’t something that he felt, really, but it relieved him to know that Ike would no longer be troubled by it.

>>><<< 

One week later, the three swordsmen were in the dining room, eating breakfast. All around them, talk had turned to the latest gossip – that the younger Ike and Pit were going out.

“Sheesh, it’s like everyone’s suddenly aged down a bit,” Ike said, indignantly eating his sausage links. “What’s with all the talk?”

“This is why we never went public,” Meta Knight said. “I can only imagine what others would say about us.”

“Really, it is shameless,” Marth said vehemently. But he wasn’t looking at the nearby table, where Peach was loudly proclaiming that Ike’s and Pit’s relationship was the cutest ever. Nor was he looking at where Falco and Captain Falcon were laughing about a joke Wario had just told. He was looking clear across the room, where Pit and Ike were sitting alone, smiling at each other shyly.

“What?” Ike glanced at Marth, and then caught Meta Knight’s eye. Meta Knight was staring, too, confused.

“The way they’re looking at each other,” Marth whispered. “Of course, there’s no way that Pit could keep it a secret. He’s so uncouth.”

Ike and Meta Knight looked at each other. “You’ve got a problem with Pit?” Ike asked.

“And you don’t?!” Marth suddenly rounded on Ike, glaring across the table at him. “What’s wrong with me?! Do you think he’s better-looking? Or younger? I’ll have you know that he’s quite old enough to be your grandfather three times over!”

Ike stared at Marth with his mouth hanging open. A piece of bacon fell right out and back onto his plate. Meta Knight dropped his fork. Marth blushed, and seemed to gather himself up.

“N- not that I’m jealous,” Marth said. “He’s a different person than you are. You never had a crush on Pit, right?”

“Well, for a while, I kinda…” Ike trailed off when he saw the fire flash in Marth’s eyes. He glanced at Meta Knight, who was sitting beside Marth, and who was slowly shaking his head. “I never did, nope,” Ike said, shoveling eggs into his mouth. The less he said, the better.

Marth huffed, and glanced over at the two lovebirds again. Beneath the table, his foot came to rest on Ike’s chair, just between his legs. Ike blanched, swallowing too quickly and choking as he reached for more orange juice.

“I was thinking about heading back to my room,” Marth said as casually as he could. “Care to join me, you two?”

“Er, uh, I’ve got…” Ike started to say. Marth’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, we’ll go with you, right, Meta Knight?”

Meta Knight simply nodded, not seeing the point in fighting it. For all the prince’s maturity and all of his wisdom, he was still young, and emotions ran high when jealousy was concerned. He got up and followed Marth placidly out of the room, motioning for a stunned Ike to come along. The vanguard did, hesitantly, and feeling like he was about to get his comeuppance for venting his frustrations on Marth last week.

He just hoped his cock could weather it.


End file.
